Pecados capitales
by thisisaplatypus
Summary: Los siete pecados capitales parecen estar más presentes en sus vidas de lo que imaginaban Sherlock Holmes y John Watson.
1. Avaricia

Heeeeelou again. Esta vez vuelvo con una serie de one-shots o drabbels (depende de cómo me pille xd) sobre los famosos siete pecados capitales. La idea surgió tras una conversacion con **youweon **(gracias, nena ^^) que me hizo acordarme de lo mucho que amo a estos dos y lo poco cuidados que los tengo ;_;. Siento que Holmes y Watson saben encarnarlos perfectamente, no sé xd. Slash es, claro está, pero en algunos estará explícito y en otros implícito. Solo espero que os guste y tal :D.

* * *

><p><strong>Avaricia<strong>

Sherlock Holmes no tiene derecho alguno de quejarse de John Watson.

No tiene argumentos a su favor. O datos. O pruebas.

Y Sherlock Holmes es un tipo coherente. Tiene conciencia de cada fonema que sale de su boca. Sabe muy bien las palabras que tiene que entrelazar para que sus frases estén dotadas de pleno sentido, tanto si es para resolver un misterioso enigma como para dejarte a la altura del betún. Tiene el maravilloso don de la grandilocuencia y no le hace falta tocarte para sentir que te han llovido mil hostias. Sherlock Holmes sabe ganar a Dios en un duelo porque sabe tener la última palabra. Toda conclusión a la que Sherlock Holmes llega no está argumentada por la ley gitana, sino por hechos verídicos. Objetivos.

Sherlock Holmes sabe desenvolverse de manera casi surrealista.

El detective es así, y usa su portentosa habilidad y argumentos para tratar a Watson como si fuera un objeto. La marioneta de Geppeto. El ovillo del gato. Y aunque John Watson se resista en todo momento arrugando los morros de esa forma y mirándole con esos ojos, con esa expresión de "voy a arrancarte la piel tira a tira y luego te bañaré en mil limones" llegará a un punto en el que no se queje y dejará que Holmes siga avasallando su burbuja personal a su antojo como si fuera suyo.

Como si de repente el rol de Gladstone pasara a pertenecer al doctor. De todos modos Watson tampoco se queja. De vez en cuando incluso se le agranda las comisuras de sus labios por una tonta sonrisa y Holmes por dentro se ríe y se muere de amor. No se dicen nada y se dicen todo con tres o cuatro miradas furtivas más. Lleva siendo así desde que se conocen y no suelen poner pegas algunas. Ya es un hábito y cuando hay tensión por alguna razón o simplemente Sherlock Holmes no tiene ganas de charlas de repente se sienten como que no están en casa. Como si todo empezase a ir mal.

John Watson y Sherlock Holmes están acostumbrados a tirarse los trastos a la cabeza y no pasa nada. Todo sigue igual. Menos cuando a Watson le da por decir:

-Ya es suficiente, ¿no cree, Holmes?

Y a Holmes se le llena la boca de palabrería que pueda usar en su contra y demostrar su supremacía.

-¿De qué se queja ahora, Watson? Pensaba que su ludopatía enfermiza englobaba el juego en todos los aspectos.

-_Touchè_, vale, usted gana –Watson deja caer un suspiro-. Ahora levántese y déjeme ir antes de que me salga una hernia del tamaño de un castillo en la espalda.

-Recuerde que me debe una cena. Un mes entero sin luz ni gas tiene sus intereses, amigo.

Este es uno de esos momentos en los que Holmes tiene a Watson donde quiere. Su campo de visión. El centro de la diana. Claro que sí, claro que ha ganado, _otra vez_.

Ah, y qué bien se está, literal y metafóricamente. Quiero decir, Sherlock Holmes encuentra el cuerpo de John Watson tremendamente cómodo, casi cree que Dios ha hecho la curvatura de su espalda a medida para que el detective se pase el resto de sus días postrado sobre ella.

-Por alguna razón es usted bastante cómodo, Watson.

Watson resopla, Holmes se ríe y en el fondo ambos saben que se adoran y que no pueden vivir uno sin el otro.

Y bueno, Sherlock Holmes podría pasarse el resto de sus días tal que así. Está demasiado bien y tiene todo lo que necesita para subsistir justo debajo de él. No es algo que el detective vaya a soltar fácilmente, por supuesto que no. Ambos lo saben, sin decírselo el uno al otro, pero se lo huelen. Solo que prefieren no tocar el tema de _quién pertenece a quién y por qué_.

-Y por cierto, me llevo esto –Holmes mete la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón de Watson, sacando un resguardo. Probablemente del combate del día anterior.

-¿Cuándo va a dejar de hacer eso, Holmes?

-¿Dejar de hacer qué?

-Despojarme como a una rata solo por el placer de verme mendigar por Londres.

Holmes deja escapar una carcajada, que delata sus intenciones- Cuando abandone esos hábitos de derrochar sus monedas allá donde vaya.

Watson golpea el suelo con sus dedos con aburrimiento, mirando la sombra de Holmes con los ojos en blanco.

-La _avaricia_ es una enemiga peligrosa, Watson. Tenga fuerza de voluntad, por favor. Es usted médico después de todo.

-¿Desde cuándo se queja de mí?

-Yo nunca me he quejado de usted, Watson –niega, revolviéndole el pelo con su mano derecha-. No tengo motivos, la verdad –murmura, con esa mirada de estar pensando en algo siniestro-.

Sherlock Holmes no tiene derecho alguno de quejarse de John Watson. Después de todo, él también es un tipo muy avaricioso. Él besa su cofre del tesoro, sabe que está justo ahí y no piensa ceder nada a nadie, porque es _su_ tesoro, por muy grande que sea –porque el detective sabe que su cofre del tesoro es simplemente incomparable a todos los botines piratas que hayan aparecido en alguna historieta de por ahí. Sherlock Holmes cree que ese tipo de tesoros no se pueden compartir, quizá por eso Watson no se da cuenta de la clara injusticia de la que es víctima.

-Solo me quejo de su falta de juicio y la facilidad con la que se mete en una timba.

-Ya. Claro.

Sherlock Holmes supone que es mejor así.

Y tras un silencio de unos diez o quince segundos, ambos se ríen. Por nada. Como hacen habitualmente. Se dan cuenta de ello pero no piensan por qué pasa. Le dan el beneficio de la duda quizá porque en el fondo saben que hay cosas que no pueden explicarse. Que son absurdas y totalmente lógicas a la vez. Como el… bueno.

Como el ese que se les queda demasiado grandes y casi que prefieren no pensar.

-Holmes.

-Dígame.

-En serio. Quítese de encima.

* * *

><p>Reviews? :3<p> 


	2. Pereza

**Actualizando voy, actualizando vengo, vengo (8) xdd.**

Sabeis que, sabeis que? La pereza es mi pecado capital favorito (por que sera, jepjepjep xd), por eso he intentado que este shot sea de los intensos, no se si me explico xd. Bueno, el caso, que espero que os guste mucho ^^.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**Pereza**

-Watson.

-¿Qué?

-Watson.

-¿Qué?

-Watsooon.

-Joder, ¿qué puñetas quiere, Holmes?

-Dormir. Tengo mucho sueño, Watson. Esto no es propio de mí.

Watson se muerde el labio inferior al punto de casi hacerse sangre, todo con tal de reprimir toda palabra o acción que ahora mismo pasa por su cabeza. Como un film, como una secuencia que su genio malvado ha decidido grabar en el rincón de ideas macabras.

-Holmes, por favor. Son las dos de–

-Pues eso, muy tarde.

-Del mediodía.

Silencio. Holmes refunfuña algo por lo bajo y Watson lee un periódico mientras piensa en lo inverosímiles que están siendo los días últimamente. No, bueno, la verdad es que desde que comparte parte de su vida con Sherlock Holmes todo es ciertamente inverosímil –y él ya está bastante acostumbrado, la verdad-, pero últimamente sobre todo. Watson tiene la sensación de que en cualquier momento un dragón va entrar volando por la ventana cantando el _Himno a la alegría_, y aun así sería más real que todo lo que está viviendo.

-Watson.

-No empiece otra vez.

-Watson.

-No siga, por el amor de Dios.

-Watson. Hágame un estudio. ¿Y si tengo narcolepsia? Podría ser grave.

-¿Narcolpesia? –Watson suelta una carcajada, la típica con la que suele expresar lo increíble que le resulta todo, y Holmes le mira como un perro confuso-. Se ha pasado semanas sin dormir, Holmes._ Semanas_. Es muy improbable que padezca de esas cosas.

-Me avergüenza mucho su comportamiento, Watson. Su amigo y compañero más fiel podría padecer un trastorno psíquico que le impide conllevar su vida con facilidad. Y usted me mira y responde con esa indiferencia…

Watson arruga su nariz y le mira con escepticismo mientras oye las pesadumbres de su amigo. Sí, totalmente inverosímil.

-Estoy terriblemente disgustado.

-Holmes–

-Por supuesto que sí –interrumpe el detective-. Yo perdono con facilidad, Watson. No como otros y-no-quiero-señalar –la boca y ojos de Watson se abren con longitudes que se creían hasta entonces inhumanas-. ¿Entonces me hace el estudio ahora o…?

-¿Pero qué estudio ni qué…?

-¿Entonces qué iba a decirme?

Watson bufa, y hasta él mismo se glorifica por la paciencia que tiene y le sale de _diossabedónde_.

-Que si estaba buscando alguna excusa para no pasear al perro, trabajase en algo más verídico.

Y Holmes se muerde la lengua.

* * *

><p>-Watson.<p>

-Otra vez no.

-Watson.

-No. No, no y no. Y no –interrumpe, tajante.

-Ni siquiera sabía lo que le iba a–

-He dicho que no.

-Watson.

-Que no.

-¿Podría _no_ acostarme con usted?

-Que he dicho que no.

Y Watson no se dio cuenta de lo que había salido por su boca hasta ver a Sherlock Holmes mirándole con unos ojos desbordantes de voluptuosidad.

-No, no, no. Quiero decir, yo no–

-Lo sé, Watson, lo sé. No me dice nada y ya me lo dice todo –y Sherlock Holmes abandona la habitación, giñándole un ojo con descaro-. Por cierto, le toca sacar al perro.

No hay que mencionar que Watson estaba rojo como un tomate, claro. Y muy confuso.

* * *

><p>-Ha venido Lestrade, Holmes. Decía que se le requería urgentemente en Scotland Yard.<p>

-No.

-¿Cómo que no?

-Sufro narcolepsia, ¿recuerda? Y ahora déjeme tranquilo, estaba a punto de entrar en contacto con mi mundo onírico.

-Pero Holmes –los ojos de Watson le observan, abiertos como platos-, ¿se puede saber qué le pasa últimamente?

-_Pereza_, supongo. Estoy tan cansado de resolver misterios. Necesito unas vacaciones, Watson.

-Debe de estar tomándome el pelo. ¿Usted? ¿Cansado de resolver misterios? ¿El que decía que "mi mente no soporta la inactividad"?

-Soñando no está en inactividad, Watson, y lo sabe. A veces parece mentira que sea usted médico. Incluso los grandes genios necesitan dormir de vez en cuando.

Watson suspira- ¿Entonces va a ir?

-Uhm. Ya lo consultaré con mi almohada.

-Eso es un no en toda regla, ¿verdad?

-Verdad. Va usted adquiriendo algo de inteligencia, Watson. Eso me reconforta.

Y Holmes duerme plácidamente mientras Watson se muerde las uñas al borde de un ataque de nervios.

* * *

><p>-¿Holmes? ¿Pero qu-qué hace?<p>

-Reconózcalo, esto es algo bastante sugerente para usted. Y en el fondo le encanta.

-Y a usted parece que ta-también.

-¿Ve? Tartamudea. Signo claro de que le pongo nervioso.

Y así es.

Ha sido demasiado sorpresivo levantarse en medio de la noche, somnoliento, con ganas de volver a dormir y encontrarse a su compañero de piso sobre él –prácticamente en cueros, por cierto-, indagando en los huecos que deja su cuello, suspirando sobre él, dejando pequeños besos.

-Sí, le encanta.

-Sí. Pero eso es algo que ya debería saber, ¿no? Recuerde que al contrario que usted, yo no reprimo nada.

Watson nota la sonrisa de Holmes sobre su piel. Como sus labios hacen el eterno recorrido de su garganta al ombligo y del ombligo a su garganta. Watson sabe que no está bien, que no está nada bien, que él es un hombre comprometido –y dentro de nada, casado-, que la infidelidad es un pecado que él jamás se perdonaría. Que Mary ha sido la mujer de sus ilusiones y futuro y no se merece eso. Que no.

Pero es demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Tiene al morbo de lo prohibido reencarnado sobre él, haciéndole sentir lo que –muy a su pesar- nunca le ha hecho sentir Mary. Esas ganas de saltar de la cama e intercambiar posiciones, de hacer el doble de lo que está haciendo Holmes. El doble de fuerte, el doble de sensual, el doble de lento, porque Watson cree que para saborear adecuadamente y dar el gusto al paladar hay que tomárselo con calma.

Pero no. No lo hace porque ese no es su mundo. El mundo de los vicios, el mundo del "aquí te pillo, aquí te mato" no es lo suyo. Él busca estabilidad, tranquilidad. Aunque en el fondo tenga el espíritu más avivado e intrépido que su amigo.

-No opone resistencia alguna, Watson. Ambos sabemos lo que nos gusta, verdad.

-Holmes, esto no es–

-Al cuerno con lo que está bien y lo que está mal. Con lo moral e inmoral. Usted es igual o peor que yo, y lo sabe.

Sí, lo sabe. Y Watson es un humano. Un humano no deja de ser un animal. Un animal tiene instinto.

Cuando Watson se quiere dar cuenta tiene a Holmes, debajo, totalmente desnudo, mirándole con una expresión que... oh, Dios mío. Instinto. Es puro instinto. Watson se lanza a sus labios, y nunca creía que besar fuera un placer tan grande como ese. Le vuelve a besar, una, dos, tres veces. Podría tirarse así el resto de su vida, porque le puede. Es algo que puede con él, el tabú que todos queremos degustar y no soltar.

Holmes será el camino a su perdición.

* * *

><p>Watson se levanta, sobresaltado. Desprende chorros de sudor por todos los poros y lo único que es capaz de pensar es en lo enfermo que puede llegar a estar y por qué su subconsciente ha decidido canalizar todos sus miedos y represiones a través de esos sueños.<p>

Aunque quizá Holmes tenga razón.

Watson suspira, intentando que el pulso de su corazón alcance una velocidad normal. Y de paso, busca bajarse todas esas tonterías que sobrevienen en su cabeza. Es un sueño. Un maldito sueño. No tiene por qué significar nada. No es motivo de preocupación

Que ahora mismo, se sienta altamente libidinoso y con ganas de quitar todo resquicio de moralidad e inocencia a Sherlock Holmes no es motivo de preocupación. Para nada.

Por eso, John Watson cree que lo mejor será echarse a dormir. Otra vez. Echarse sobre la cama y…

Oh, _Dios_.

-¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Holmes! –grita, al encontrarse a su amigo justo a su lado.

-Madre mía, Watson –exclama, somnoliento, al despertarse por el inconfundible grito del doctor-. ¿A qué viene tanto alboroto?

-¿Qué hace aquí, en _mi_ cama?

-Ah, eso. Nada, quería comprobar si su cama es tan cómoda como usted. Y no me equivocaba. ¿Podría quedarme a vivir aquí?

John suspira, sonriendo con resignación. Cierra los ojos, recostándose nuevamente sobre la cama. Holmes le observa, perplejo.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta cuando nota la mirada de su amigo clavada sobre él.

-¿No me va a echar? Quiero decir, normalmente me estaría dando patadas y arrastrándome a mi habitación.

-Nah. No voy a hacer eso.

Sherlock Holmes continúa fuera de sí.

-Vaya, su reacción ha sido de lo más sorpresiva. Me gusta –Watson sigue sonriendo-. Pero, ¿por qué?

-¿Por qué _qué_?

-¿Por qué ese cambio repentino de humor?

Watson se encoge de hombros. Quizá, en el fondo, no quiere que se vaya- _Pereza_, supongo.

* * *

><p>Revieeeeew? :3<p> 


	3. Envidia

Helouhelou again :3.

Ahora vengo con un drabble. Es la primera vez que escribo uno y... bueno, no se si he sabido captar la esencia caracteristicas de los drabbles xd (pero al menos lo he intentado T.T). Bueno, espero que os guste y tal ^^.

* * *

><p><strong>Envidia<strong>

Que no. Que a Sherlock Holmes no le pasa nada. Está perfecto. De hecho, está mejor que perfecto. Está _perfectamente_ perfecto. Por tanto espera que le dejes de mirar de esa forma, con esa mirada de cordero degollado, Clarkie, porque haces que se sienta débil.

Le haces que se sienta subjetivo, vulnerable, incapaz. Haces que se dé cuenta de que ha sucumbido a sus sentimientos, probablemente. Y a Sherlock Holmes no le gusta entrar en esos juegos. Él se guía por las pruebas, los argumentos y los motivos, y pretende alejarse de todo aquello que pueda hacerle tomar una decisión inadecuada respecto a sus casos. Que aunque su orgullo no te diga nada, en el fondo te agradece que hayas decidido salir de Scotland Yard para ayudarle a ordenar todos esos trastos que tiene tirados por su habitación –bueno, casi que te lo ha pedido como si fuera una obligación, el chantaje es lo suyo. También te agradece que te preocupes por él y te des cuenta de cómo está, y que sueltes uno de tus chistes malos –más malos que la sarna, siendo sinceros- para levantarle el ánimo, pero ya está. Holmes no quiere contártelo porque no quiere ni pensarlo, porque no tiene justificación.

La _envidi_a que le tiene a Mary Morstan no tiene justificación alguna. Y los celos que se han sembrado por todo su cuerpo, tampoco.

La explosión de todos los sentimientos habidos y por haber dentro de él no tiene la justificación objetiva que siempre ha buscado Sherlock Holmes en todas sus deducciones.

Así que tranquilo, agente Clark. A Sherlock Holmes no le pasa nada. Nada.

Salvo que le pasa _todo_.

* * *

><p>Se nota que amo a Clarkie? *_* (jop, es que desde mi punto de vista es uno de los personajes mas infravalorados a pesar de lo gracioso y monoso que es T_T).<p>

A todo esto, algun review? xd


	4. Gula

**Gabon!** **:3**

Pues aqui estoy otra vez, con un pecado capital al que adoro bastante mas de lo que me gustaria (por qué será -.-"). Espero que os guste! ^^

Poooor cierto, hay algo que me olvidé de decir al principio xd, no hay un orden especifico para leer este coso (son historias "sueltas" por asi decirlo xd) pero si os dareis cuenta de que algunas estan entrelazadas entre si. Bueno tras decir esto solo espero que disfruteis con una de las debilidades que más se notan en mi vida :D xd.

* * *

><p><strong>Gula<strong>

Qué bonito. Precioso. Y qué par de narices bien plantadas tiene el puñetero detective. Watson solo puede retorcerse en su silla, agonizante, palpándose de vez en cuando el bolsillo, metiendo la mano dentro, acariciando todo su dinero. Siente que en cualquier momento las lágrimas van a salirle a borbotones. Y luego saldrá él corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño, porque la sensación que ahora tiene en el estómago es inexplicable e incomparable a todos los humores que ha podido tener en los últimos años.

Ahí. Bien postrado y como un rey estaba Sherlock Holmes, devorando plato tras plato, botella tras botella de vino. Pero del caro. De ese que te cuesta un riñón. Mientras tanto Watson, que está sin comer porque se le ha atravesado lo poco que se ha metido al cuerpo, cuenta con los dedos los meses que va a pasar sin sus timbas, ni apuestas. Ni comida. Tiene la desgracia más grande con la que ha podido cargar en sus espaldas, porque esta no es una de esas veces donde pueda soltarle una de sus soberanas broncas a Holmes, viendo su típico rostro con esa expresión y sonrisa de "me importa un carajo lo que me está contando, Watson", pero que en el fondo y a través de sus ojos deja entrever que se está autocastigando por dentro por su egoísmo.

No.

No es una de esas veces en las que Watson tiene y tendrá la última palabra sí o sí.

Para nada.

Es una de esas veces en las que a Watson, que se ha gastado casi todos los ahorros del mes en sus tonterías, le toca agradecer a base de favores de _casi_ todo tipo a Holmes haberle sacado de la ruina y haberle dejado a cargo de todos los gastos. Y mientras Holmes está disfrutando del momento como un niño, relamiéndose los labios, Watson ve su fin inminente enfrente de sus ojos. Ahí, comiéndose todo lo habido y por haber.

Ya no sabe si come porque de verdad todo eso le entra en su diminuto y enflaquecido cuerpo o directamente lo hace por joder la marrana.

Y Holmes es un tipo listo. Sí, vaya que sí lo es. Demasiado, sabe por dónde coger a Watson. Sabe dónde le duele y gracias a ello tiene conciencia de dónde puede sacar partido.

Qué mejor que en el Royal, donde todo es exuberantemente caro, lujo y se come de maravilla. Total, él no paga. El bolsillo no le va a doler mucho.

-Watson, se le ve un tanto intranquilo –el aludido no contesta-. ¿Qué le inquieta?

Y si las miradas matasen, Holmes ya estaría muerto. No le cuesta mucho deducir que le está quitando sueño a doctor. Que hace que tiemble, no se pueda estar quieto en su sitio y de vez en cuando haga un movimiento brusco. O que vaya del baño a la mesa y de la mesa al baño.

-Deje de mirarme así. Me hace sentir culpable de algo que yo no he hecho.

-¿Perdone? –Watson le observa, atónito- ¿Tiene idea de la cantidad de dinero que nos van a sajar por todo esto, Holmes? ¿Y todavía tiene la cara de preguntarme qué es lo que me inquieta?

-_Le _van a sajar, si me permite corregirle –el doctor suspira, por _nosecuantésima_ vez-. Le, porque yo no pago –contesta, con muchísima tranquilidad, como si no tuviera ningún pesar en su conciencia-. No sé de qué se queja, de igual manera. No es nada comparado con la prenda que ha dejado soltar usted en sus vicios tan peligrosos.

_Touché_. Watson se muerde la lengua. Haga lo que haga, diga lo que diga, en este caso Holmes lleva toda la razón.

-Solo respóndame una cuestión.

-Suelte.

-¿Come por hambre o por _gula_?

Ver la sonrisa socarrona de Holmes durante cinco segundos le basta a Watson para sacar una conclusión razonable.

-Venga –Holmes le mira interrogante.

-No.

-Sabe lo que tiene que decir.

-He dicho que no.

-Entonces me seguirá debiendo una cena.

-¿Qué? –la carcajada que suelta Watson suena más a desesperación, a _me estoy muriendo de miedo_-, le dije que le debía una cena. Una maldita cena y lo que usted ha devorado han sido tres o cuatro. ¿No le da pena mi bolsillo?

-A usted tampoco le dio cuando me tocó pagar todo el alquiler. Además, usted no preguntó, yo deduje que lo dejaba a mi libre elección. Y ahora dígalo, venga. Lo está deseando.

Y Watson suspira, abatido. Holmes tres, Watson cero. ¿Desde cuándo alguien como él está cayendo tan bajo?

-Lo… ¿lo siento?

-No le oigo, Watson –reclama, expectante.

-Que lo siento. Siento haberle pedido ayuda con el pago de las facturas y demás intereses de nuestro piso –Holmes carraspea con la garganta, provocando que Watson soltase un bufido, dejando entrever que estaba más que cansado de toda esa situación-. Que sí. Que espero que pueda perdonarme.

-Perdonado queda, pues. Quede constancia de que todo esto lo hago única y exclusivamente por su bien.

-Ya, claro. Por mi bien –el doctor deja escapar unas cuantas carcajadas. De repente todo eso le parece gracioso y Holmes le mira con cara de perro confundido y expectante.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ha sucedido?

-Nada, nada. Déjelo pasar.

-Hace un momento estaba tramando de forma inconsciente un plan para desollarme y ahora se ríe. Después volverá a repetirme como las otras tantas veces que sufro una inestabilidad psicológica severa.

-De veras, Holmes. No ha sido nada.

Nada. No ha sucedido nada. Solo volver a darse cuenta de que, cuando le da por analizar todo el sentido de las conversaciones absurdas y no tan absurdas que tiene con Holmes, llega siempre al mismo punto.

-Watson.

-Diga.

Se ha convertido en una necesidad. Dialogar, discutir, emperrarse, hacerse de rabiar, jugar a tener ocho años cuando están rozando los cuarenta. Para luego volver a tratarse como si nada. Tener ese tipo de relación con él se ha convertido en una necesidad. Tener una relación se ha convertido en una necesidad.

Holmes se ha convertido en _su_ necesidad, y una muy básica. No sabe si preocuparse o dejarlo estar, porque es surrealista lo mires por donde lo mires. Que no haya mujer capaz de haberle sacado esos efectos es algo que cuanto menos, le intranquiliza. Pero de algún modo le resulta demasiado agradable para ser cierto. Tanto que a veces le duele el corazón. Le pesa y se le hace algo muy insufrible. Y después, vuelve a alegrarse.

Al final, Watson murmura involuntariamente que el amor es algo que se automoldea independientemente de la razón de cada uno. Y aunque le joda reconocerlo, nunca había estado tan en lo cierto. Nunca se había notado rozando la sabiduría de tal manera. No iba a dejar escapar una oportunidad en la que quedase casi a la altura del detective.

-Tengo hambre.

-Me está tomando el pelo –Watson le mira, entre extrañado y atónito-. ¿Quiere que le vuelva a enseñar la cuenta? ¿Tiene alguna solitaria ahí dentro o algo?

-No. No _ese_ tipo de hambre.

-¿Entonces de qué tipo de hambre? –pregunta, confuso.

Holmes se encoge de hombros. La expresión tan sugestiva con la que le clava los ojos es algo que hace que al doctor se le estén erizando todos y cada uno de sus pelos, con una mezcla de pánico y ahogo y la de una irremediable necesidad por lo moralmente prohibido.

-Holmes.

-¿Uhm?

-¿Podría dejar de mirarme de esa forma?

* * *

><p>Ya sabeis, revieeeew please? *-*<p> 


	5. Soberbia

Pues aquí estoy otra vez! :3

Para este pecado capital quería algo bastante más sentimental y bueno, es largo para ser un drabble pero corto para un shot, así que prefiero no describirlo xd. Solo espero que os guste y tal ^^.

* * *

><p><strong>Soberbia<strong>

Últimamente están que no se aguantan.

Que uno asoma la nariz, solo la nariz y el otro ya tiene cualquier objeto contundente en mano para lanzárselo o esperar a que esté a una distancia cercana para usarlo como algo parecido a un arma blanca. Sin ningún fin. Sin ninguna explicación.

Solo para hacerle daño.

Que el otro roza ligeramente la puerta con su fino dedo índice, y al uno se le llena la boca de palabras que pusieran el peligro la integridad física y social del susodicho. De toda esa palabrería seleccionada cuidadosamente para saber dar dónde más le duele, hecho sin ninguna explicación.

Solo para hacerle daño.

Pero lo que menos aguantan es la situación en sí. Cómo han llegado hasta ese punto, cómo dos personas que se han tirado fácilmente hasta las cuatro de la mañana envueltos en el humo y aromas del cigarro y la pipa, dialogando sobre todo y nada en particular hayan perdido toda la confianza de esa manera tan repentina y sin darles tiempo a asimilarlo correctamente. Sin un distanciamiento gradual previo, sin un momento para hablar sobre la situación. De la noche a la mañana. Como si años y años de relación y esperanza puestas en uno y en otro se las hubieran fumado y se hubiesen diluido con toda esa nube de porquería que hacía que se sintieran más unidos. Más ellos.

No es que esto sea algo nuevo. Eso de que se tiren constantemente los trastos a la cabeza es algo que, bueno, digamos que llueve sobre mojado. Es su día a día, están acostumbrados a soltarse toda clase de perlas y luego hacer como si nada. Es un hábito, una irremediable necesidad que al cabo de los años ha hecho que desarrollen ese tipo de relaciones que parecen casi irrompibles. Ese admirable vínculo de dependencia vital. Esa amistad con la que se te saltan las lágrimas y te entran escalofríos de la emoción de solo pensar hasta dónde habéis llegado esa persona y tú.

Pero esto, _esto_ es otra cosa. Es algo muy distinto a lo que nunca han tenido la oportunidad de enfrentarse. Nunca han tenido esa sensación de estar metidos en una esfera llena de tensión, prejuicios e incomodidades. Nunca han tenido esa sensación de no poder estar uno al lado de otro, de no aguantar estar uno al lado del otro. Ni siquiera en la misma habitación, de espaldas, a cinco metros.

Ni siquiera se llaman por su nombre. Utilizan cualquier artículo o demostrativo corto dicho sin demasiadas ganas para referirse a ellos.

Lo más triste de todo esto es que, en el fondo, tanto el uno como el otro se están muriendo de ganas por oír esa puñetera palabra. Incluso se mueren por gritarlo las veces que haga falta. Y es que es tan sencillo. Esa una cosa tan corta, de cuatro sílabas, tan fácil de escribir, de recordar, pero tan difícil de pronunciar. Porque seamos sinceros, por favor. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se traga su propia _soberbia_ cuando sabe que tiene razón? No es algo que Sherlock Holmes o John Watson vayan a hacer tan fácilmente. Tienen unos principios claros y bien fundamentos y ellos saben que antes de que te pisen, tienes que pisar tú. Es algo que les ha enseñado la vida en innumerables ocasiones.

Aunque John Watson se muera por dentro porque le echa demasiado de menos y no sabe por qué todo ha empezado y acabado de esa manera. Por qué Holmes buenamente y sin ninguna explicación le intenta humillar usando todas las maneras tangibles. Por qué si tan amigo y compañero suyo es no le expresa su felicidad ni le da la enhorabuena al saber que ha encontrado una mujer con la que se va a casar y va a hacerle feliz

Aunque a Sherlock Holmes le entre una rabia descomunal cada vez que obtiene ese jodido resultado inútil de siempre cuando intenta que su amigo se dé cuenta de que si intenta sabotear todo intento de relación con esa mujer es porque, probablemente, el amor que ella siente es una miseria comparado con el que el detective tiene por él.

Aunque ambos se recuerden a sí mismos constantemente, cada noche cuando se van a acostar, que ese día ha sido muchísimo peor que el anterior, pero será muchísimo mejor que el del siguiente. Que con esas miradas y gestos y esa manera de moverse que tienen se estén diciendo constantemente lo muy arrepentidos que están y cayendo en la cuenta de lo mucho que se necesitan. Y que tengan constancia de que a ese paso se acabarán de mandar a la mierda definitivamente y no volverán a hablarse, ni a mirarse, ni a recordarse –o al menos intentarlo- nunca más, haciendo inexplicable el hecho de intentar describir con algo el pánico y estrés que les entra.

Y eso no es algo con lo que se sientan a gusto. Para nada.

* * *

><p>Reviews y cualquier cosa, por favor? :D xd<p> 


	6. Ira

****Oh, ira. Ese sentimiento tan... no sé. A todos nos han entrado las ganas de partirle la cara a alguien, no? xd Espero que os guste mucho ^^. la verdad es que he disfrutado mucho escribiendo este drabble largo/shot corto/comoqueraisllamarlo, ultimamente estoy en un plan muy angustioso xd. Bueno, no os doy mas el coñazo xd aaaaa leer! :3

* * *

><p><strong>Ira<strong>

Hay veces en las que cuando la gente le pregunta cómo se siente respecto a lo que ha sucedido con Sherlock Holmes se queda sin fuerzas para contestar. Le embarga una sensación de represión, de _ira_ al saber que todo lo que pudo ser no fue, que la cosa se ha acabado ahí y ya no hay más vuelta de hoja. No sabe muy bien a qué se debe, ni a quién debería echarle las culpas por ello.

Podría echárselas a sí mismo, por haber sido un tipo tan cerrado e inconsciente que solo sabe darse cuenta de la importancia de las cosas cuando estas ya no están.

También podría echárselas a James Moriarty. De hecho alguna vez lo ha hecho. La gente le preguntaba por qué, de dónde salía tal rencor hacia un profesor tan sublime y cosas así. Watson se encoge de hombros repitiendo una y otra vez que cuando un cabronazo se lleva tu posesión más preciada, la cosa que más amabas, así de repente, la cantidad de impotencia y odio que te entra solo es comparable a la cantidad de deseo y amor que tenías por eso que se ha ido sin más. Pero Watson no puede hacer nada contra eso, porque James Moriarty está muerto. Podría cagarse en toda su estampa, pero eso tampoco serviría de mucho. Al muerto le iba a dar lo mismo, total. Ni siente ni padece.

Ah, en los casos más extremos se la echa a Sherlock Holmes, pero eso es cuando nadie le ve. Suele ser cuando, de repente, se despierta en medio de la madrugada con una ganas de vomitar sobrehumanas y la constante imagen de Holmes precipitándose cataratas abajo repitiéndose en su cabeza, golpeando contra la paredes de su cráneo y sintiéndolo como si fuera un jodido tormento. Después le entran ganas de pegar hostias a cualquier cosa que le recordase al detective, a la vez que se le llena la boca de todo tipo de insultos. Quería hacerse el héroe, corriendo a tropel con ese orgullo infumable que él tenía, pues ahí lo tienes, ególatra, cabrón. Cosas así. Y al final, se echa a llorar abrazándose a sí mismo, mientras ruega a Dios que todo eso sea una pesadilla, que se despierte ya y todo sea como antes. Con Holmes experimentando con Gladstone o tocando notas chirriantes con ese violín.

Ruega tener esos dos minutos más que le faltaron para decirle a Sherlock Holmes antes de desbordarse que le quería. Que se había enamorado de él. Para quitarse ese peso de encima y que Holmes se llevase ese recuerdo a la tumba. Esos dos minutos que no sabe si hubiesen mejorado o empeorado la cosa –porque sinceramente a Watson le da mucho miedo pensar en la posible respuesta-, pero que al menos le hubieran hecho sentir más ligero, más contento consigo mismo.

Sin embargo, John Watson se tendrá que conformar con la mirada que le dio el detective antes de descender para besar a la muerte. Esa mirada de "_y yo a ti_" que Sherlock Holmes se dio el capricho de mostrar como última palabra.

* * *

><p>Uy, ya por descarte sabréis cuál es el siguiente, no? xddd<p>

Ah por cierto, revieeeeew? *-*


	7. Lujuria

**Hoooooooola :D.**

Uhm, veamos. Aunque no lo parezca, soy la cosa más inocente y puritana que os vayais a echar la cara (en serio xdd) y... bueno. Nunca se me han dado bien estas cosas. No sé si es o no una mierda, en el caso de que si, lo siento T_T quería darle un buen final a esto y no se si con este pecado iba a conseguirlo xd. Pero bueno, que al menos lo he intentado u_u xd. Bueno, solo queria deciros que muchas gracias por todos los reviews que me habeis dejado desde el principio, que me animaban mas y mas a seguir escribiendo ^^ y que he disfrutado muchisimo escribiendo esta historia, asi que muchas gracias tambien por haberos tomado vuestro tiempo leyéndola :3.

Bueno, sin más dilación, aquí os dejo con el séptimo y último pecado capital. Espero volver a veros por aquí pronto (depende de las ganas de mi imaginacion xd) y... bah que no os entretengo mas xd. Espero que os guste! ^^

Ps.: si, he subido el rating a M, no es dificil averiguar por que e.e xdd

* * *

><p><strong>Lujuria<strong>

Esa manera con la que Watson mira los ojos de su compañero es tan _unfunfdios_. Es una de las pocas, poquísimas cosas que al detective se le quedan demasiado grandes como para poder buscarle y encontrarle una deducción lógica. Porque directamente, no tiene lógica alguna, lo mires por donde lo mires. No es que sea algo nuevo para Holmes. Claro que no. Una relación esporádica que surge de tres o cuatro copas es algo que sabe llevar al pie de la letra y no le supone atadura alguna, porque no la encuentra. Se hace por el afán al morbo, no por sentirse querido y/o algo especial. Y todo ha ido bien. Todo va bien.

Salvo ahora. El tener sexo sin compromisos es algo a lo que no es que esté acostumbrado, pero sabe cómo reaccionar ante él.

El tener sexo sintiéndose comprometido hasta con el aire _no_. Eso ya no. Eso es terreno sin pisar.

No es que Holmes piense que tiene miedo –está temblando del pánico-, más bien piensa que está desorientado. Que esto no tiene nada que ver con los misterios a los que él se ha enfrentado. Quién es el asesino de tal caso. O dónde han podido esconder unos gandules lo que hace rato se han llevado. Este es otro enigma mucho más grande.

Es el enigma de intentar deducir y comprender por qué ese par de ojos, abiertos, mirándoles con demasiadas emociones, con ese jodido color turquesa que se le clava hasta el tuétano de los huesos es capaz de hacer que se sacuda de esa manera. Que no quiera intentar nada y a la vez quiera hacerlo todo.

-Shhh. Relájate, Sherlock. Estoy contigo.

_No_. No puede pedirle así por las buenas que se relaje. Es todo muy diferente, mucho. En un mes ha pasado de tener esa relación de amistad y confianza –sin abandonar el trato de _usted_- con el doctor a tenerle encima de él, devorando ese cuello con todas esas ganas y deseo que solo John Watson puede poner, usando el _tú_, que hace que le sienta aun más cerca. Para él es fácil decirlo, con Mary y otras tantas más ya está más que acostumbrado a ese tipo de noches –y por fin le ha dejado de incordiar la conciencia el acordarse de eso-. Pero Sherlock Holmes no está acostumbrado a sentir a la persona que más quiera de esa manera. Tan cerca. Tan… _dios_.

-Claro, para ti es todo tan sencillo –tiene que hacer una pequeña interrupción al notar como el doctor empezaba a darle mordisquitos suaves por el pecho, sin poder evitar soltar un gemido- _uf_. Ya lo veo, esa boca es menester tanto para acabar con mi persona a base de placer como para dejarme a la altura del betún.

Watson deja escapar una carcajada, suspirando en el torso del detective. Toda la carne se le pone de gallina- Dejemos eso a un lado, señor Holmes y présteme atención, por favor. Le estoy ofreciendo una consulta en horario extraordinario sin cobrar ningún tipo de cuota, no sea desagradecido.

-¿Una consulta? ¿Sin ningún tipo de cuota? Pero si me va a matar con esos métodos de los que hace uso para hacerme un estudio, señor Watson.

-¿De qué se queja? –Watson desliza sus labios desde el pectoral derecho de Holmes lentamente hacia su cuello, ascendiendo por su barbilla hasta encontrar los del otro, atrapándolos.

Holmes podría jurar que cada uno de los besos que Watson le eleva a una dimensión diferente y mucho mejor que la anterior. Podría jurar que es el mejor sabor que ha tenido el placer de degustar en todos esos años, que la forma que tiene Watson de abrirse paso por la boca del detective con una lengua de tal desparpajo hace que se le caigan todos sus cielos encima, que adora todas y cada una de las sensaciones que le hace sentir y ¿sabes? No estaría jurando en vano.

-Dios mío, John. En serio, un día de estos vas a hacer que me muera.

Y Holmes ahora mismo se está tragando todo su orgullo, todas las palabras y lo único que puede salir de su boca –porque es lo único que llega a concebir- es un puro manojo de galanterías y cumplidos dirigidos a Watson. Se siente un baboso. Es algo que no va con él –eso de idolatrar cuan dios supremo a una persona cualquiera-, así que Holmes llega a la conclusión de que Watson le pone del derecho, del revés, hacia arriba, hacia abajo y le moldea inconscientemente haciéndole alguien totalmente diferente, que actúa totalmente diferente.

Holmes no opone queja alguna sobre eso, de todos modos.

-No te digo yo lo que me vas a hacer un día de estos –responde el doctor, cada suave rastro de saliva que deja por los diferentes puntos del cuello y torso de Holmes es una vía más hacia el paraíso. Un paso más y el detective afirmará que el cielo ha pasado de ser una utopía a un universo tangible.

-Sorpréndeme.

-Por favor, no te hagas de rogar ahora. Lo sabes perfectamente.

-¿Y si no? –otra vez esa expresión de cordero degollado. A Watson solo le pueden traer malos recuerdos. Aunque bueno, realmente nunca ha podido enfadarse seriamente con Holmes por eso.

-Pero mira que eres ñoño, Sherlock –suelta un par de carcajadas que a Holmes le resultan fácilmente contagiosas. Luego piensa que podría hacer poesía basándose en cada una de las veces que a Watson le da por reírse.

Se quedan quietos, sin hacer nada, solo compartiendo ese momento de risas y miradas. El uno se sumerge en la mirada del otro, y ven como si fuera un film todos los recuerdos por los que han tenido que pasar para llegar hasta ese momento. Es, cuanto menos, inconcebible. Quiero decir, John Watson nunca se ha imaginado sobre Sherlock Holmes, prácticamente desnudo y a punto de hacerle suyo, y que se mueva como él quiera y le suplique en todos los idiomas posibles que le haga sacar ese animal que lleva dentro. Y si alguna vez lo ha hecho, quede claro que sería un acto puramente inconsciente o algo parecido. Y bueno, con Holmes pasa prácticamente lo mismo.

De todos modos eso ahora les da igual. Están más bien concentrados en qué van a hacerle a la otra persona; porque, por ejemplo, John ve ese cuerpo que parece esculpido por un ángel y esos ojos que se le meten hasta dentro haciéndole sentir demasiadas emociones a la vez y… virgen santísima. Los segundos le parecen horas. Podría pasarse la vida entera degustando de todas las maneras conocidas cada una de las células que componen la piel de ese hombre, que él lo haría encantado. Ni le dejaría vivir. Watson ve la _lujuria_ encarnándose en el famoso detective. No está seguro de que sea sano todo eso que le hace sentir, pero ahora está en un momento tan suntuoso que todo lo demás que no pertenece al ámbito de Sherlock Holmes y su cuerpo ha pasado a un segundo plano. O tercero.

Y Holmes… él es otro caso aparte. Él prefiere ni pensar en qué está haciendo, porque sabe que en cuanto lo haga, se dará cuenta de que todo resquicio de lógica que había en ese capacitado, elaborado y clarividente coco se ha evaporado como si fuera tan volátil e insustancial como el polvo. Y _no_. Holmes vive feliz pensando que es un ser puramente racional y serio a reconocer que Watson le lleva por el camino de la amargura y le está sembrando la locura por todas y cada una de sus neuronas. Aunque dentro de más bien poquísimo rato, Holmes acabe por certificar que, de verdad, Watson ha hecho que Holmes pierda todo inicio de cordura.

De todos modos, en el fondo –y no tan en el fondo- es lo que está deseando con todas sus ganas y más.

-John –murmura, sin dejar de mirarle.

-¿Uhm?

-Hazlo.

Dios ha hablado.

Y el fondo ha decidido subir a la superficie.

-¿Dónde habías puesto el aceite?

-¿Para qué quieres aceite?

-Porque creo que te va a doler.

-Qué gentil y caballeroso te has vuelto repentinamente, ¿no? –Holmes le prueba con su expresión, sonriendo de forma socarrona.

-Cállate –suelta una pequeña y tonta carcajada-, encima que tengo un detalle bonito contigo. No lo menosprecies de esa forma.

El detective se incorpora como puede, porque siente esa enorme sensación de pesadez por todo su cuerpo causada por alguna razón. El incipiente clímax y todas esas ansias por comérselo de todas las maneras habidas y por haber, piensa en un principio. O puede que sea tan perezoso que llega hasta el punto de no querer hacer un mínimo esfuerzo ni siquiera para llevar a cabo eso que tantas ganas tiene de hacer –o que le hagan- encima de su cama, ni estando insoportablemente rebosante de morbo o voluptuosidad. O simplemente quiere dejarse hacer como un esclavo, y punto. De cualquier modo, y respirando de forma muy torpe –tal vez por la simple idea de saber en dónde se ha metido y el siguiente paso que les toca dar, que basta para justificar por qué no es capaz de acordarse de cómo se hace, del acto de inspirar y espirar y así sentir que está vivo y no soñando- consigue levantar el peso de su cuerpo lo justo como para atrapar los labios del doctor efusivamente sin estar en una posición demasiado incómoda. Enlaza ambas manos detrás del cuello de Watson, jugando con los pequeños mechones ondulados mientras vuelve a inclinarse hacia el colchón, arrastrándole hacia donde él quiere tenerle. A Holmes todo esto le parece muy divertido. Lo está disfrutando aunque no esté familiarizado con esas explosiones de diferentes sensaciones y cavilaciones sobre lo que siente realmente.

A Watson le basta como respuesta. Sin dejar de besarle con esa pasión, casi rozando la lubricidad haciendo que parezca que sus lenguas tengan vida propia, se abre paso entre las piernas de Holmes. Parece que lo hace con impaciencia, con ansiedad –acto totalmente comprensible tanto para uno como para otro, ambos lo están deseando- y el detective accede ante la sutil petición. Tras darse ambos un momento para seguir saboreando esas bocas que pueden jurar que son algo similar a un regalo de dios, Watson se arrodilla.

-Gírate.

-No.

-De la otra forma te voy a hacer más daño.

-Quiero verte. Le quitas toda la gracia si lo hacemos a ciegas, John –Watson sonríe, preguntándose si era necesario que Holmes le pusiese la típica mirada rebosante de lujuria y sensualidad. Tampoco le hace ascos, la verdad, consigue ponerse aún más a tono.

Las ganas de someterlo a todos sus deseos y placeres van cada vez a peor. El estómago de John está por estallar de la emoción, el corazón por salirse del pecho. No sabe muy bien si quiere acabar cuanto antes o no, porque el momento es único. Es inexplicable, y el simple hecho de pensar que están a punto de… _dios_. Sea como sea, siente que el vapor es hielo al lado de todo ese ambiente que se ha formado en la habitación. El doctor acaricia con cariño y suavidad el estómago de su compañero, sonriéndolo. Busca a su alrededor la botellita de aceite. Y _bingo_, en su despacho. Se levanta como un resorte, casi corriendo para cogerlo y vuelve de la misma manera. Holmes no puede evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Uh, cuánta impaciencia veo en ti.

-Venga, no finjas que estás como si nada.

-Bueno, dejaré que saques tus propias conclusiones cuando te dejes de tanto preámbulo y vayas a lo tuyo –por Cristo, esa puñetera mirada _otra vez_.

Watson no se molesta en devolverle la misma expresión. Abre con hambre y angustia la botella, derramando una generosa cantidad en su mano izquierda, frotándola contra su derecha. Deja la botella a mano, en el suelo –solo por si a acaso- y extiende el denso líquido a lo largo de su pene. Después acaricia los muslos del detective mientras se acerca hacia él, acomodándose entre sus piernas. Se inclina hacia su cuerpo mientras introduce con cuidado el pene dentro de él, no quiere hacerle daño. No podría describir con palabras lo que siente cuando acaban de juntarse, como si fuese su primera vez. Holmes se muerde los labios hasta el punto de casi hacerse sangre, gimiendo por el contacto, mientras pasa sus brazos por la espalda del doctor, un poco más y clavará sus uñas en su piel. Duele, sí. Duele y bastante.

Pero eso a Sherlock Holmes no le importa. No puede compararse a esa emoción incontenible dentro de él. Merece demasiado la pena.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí. Dios, sí. No pares ahora, por favor.

Bien, es lo único que Watson necesita oír. Pasa sus brazos bajo los de Holmes, afianzándose a los hombros del detective. Y empuja. Constante y repetitivamente, en un sensual movimientos de caderas. Watson ya de por sí está demasiado excitado y eufórico, pero oír los gemidos del detective al ritmo que el embiste y descansa es… _ugh, por el amor de la virgen_. Sigue haciendo el mismo movimiento, acelerando cada vez más, acompañando los quejidos y ruidos de placer de Holmes con los suyos. No tardaron ni un minuto en pasar a ser gritos. Solo esperan que en la calle no se oiga mucho.

El doctor entierra su rostro en el cuello de Holmes, oliendo su fragancia mezclado con su sudor. Dios, esto es mejor que bailar sobre las nubes. Nota como sus embestidas se combinan con los movimientos que hacía el detective, como él también se entrega con todo lo que tiene. Sí, tenía tantas o incluso más ganas que él. Y eso es demasiado bueno. Anima a que a Watson le salgan razones para hacer lo imposible en este mundo. Para hacerle lo imposible a Sherlock Holmes.

-De… _uf_, de verdad, John. Vas a… ah, _ah_, a matarme.

-Ugh… mmm, bueno, yo ya he caído rendido a tus pies… _ay_.

Ambos sueltan una carcajada. Esa, esa era la cúspide de todo lo que habían vivido. El trofeo que se merecen después de todo lo que han tenido que sufrir para llegar hasta ahí. Y lo agradecen, vaya que si lo agradecen. No quieren que se acabe nunca.

Holmes inclina su cabeza, buscando los labios de Watson, mordiéndolos suavemente y acariciándolos con su lengua, para después introducirla en su boca, besándole como –puede jurar Watson- pocas veces ha hecho en lo que llevan metidos en esa relación. John sigue embistiendo, cada vez con más fuerza y más desenfreno, todo eso hace que se sienta inmortal. Corta el beso de Holmes, para arrastrar su boca hacia su cuello, mordiéndolo de forma juguetona y con suavidad. A Sherlock se le erizan todos y cada uno de los pelos que tiene en el cuerpo. Esto no es nada comparado a las aventuras que había tenido en sus días. Dios, esto es muchísimo mejor que todo eso. Moriría y reviviría todas las veces que le fuera posible con tal de repetir esto todos los días de su vida. Ha pasado de dolerle y escocerle por la fricción a disfrutarlo solo como él podría hacerlo.

Siguen así unos minutos más, con movimientos, palabras y todo tipo de gestos eróticos, sintiendo que se perdían en los pensamientos del otro. En el cuerpo del otro. Ambos están a punto de llegar al orgasmo, los gritos y gemidos cada vez son más profundos y sonoros. Les duele el vientre del esfuerzo, el cuerpo les indica que eso se tiene que acabar para su desgracia. John sigue con sus movimientos, empujando y descansando. Sherlock enrosca sus piernas alrededor de Watson, sintiendo que estaba a puntito de acabar. El orgasmo estaba llamando a la puerta.

-John, John –le cuesta hasta respirar del cansancio-. _John_.

John también está exhausto. Ahí está el último movimiento. John apoya su frente sobre la de Sherlock, sintiendo su flequillo húmedo sobre su piel. Unas embestidas más. Un último empujón y…

_Virgen santísima_.

Suspiran y se vienen casi a la vez. Se quedan en esa postura unos momentos más, hasta recobrar el aliento. John saca su pene de Sherlock, descansando sobre su cuerpo, abrazándole. No se dicen nada, solo sienten el pecho del otro subir y bajar a la vez que el suyo.

-Lo siento –murmura John casi ahogado- lo he hecho dentro.

Holmes se encoge de hombros- Nah, no importa. Pero a la próxima me toca a mí.

Se ríen, sin separarse. John se levanta levemente, lo justo para poder ver el rostro de su compañero. Se muerde el labio inferior, está exhausto por el orgasmo y sin embargo, al ver esa expresión, esos ojos y ese físico portentoso, no le importaría volver a repetirlo ahora mismo. Le da hasta miedo todos esos sentimientos que le provoca Holmes, no sabe si es muy normal. Ni siquiera Mary ha sido capaz de hacerle sentir así. _Nunca_.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada. Que te comía de pies a cabeza, eso es lo que pasa.

-Madre mía, John. ¿De dónde sacas tú las energías?

John deja escapar una carcajada, dando un suave beso sobre los labios de Holmes. No sabe si está muy bien eso de querer poseer el cuerpo y alma de una persona. De todos modos, ya ha quebrantado unas cuantas leyes sagradas. Demasiadas. Así que el exsoldado no le da mucha importancia y decide mostrarse rebelde. Es Holmes, y no tiene otra explicación. Con eso el doctor ya sería capaz de justificarse hasta que se muriera, y eso le hace sonreír. Que por fin haya encontrado ese algo especial de lo que hablaba con sus amigos en la Universidad. Ese algo que te mueve a hacer todo lo que te propongas. ¿Y sabes?

Por Holmes quebraría todas las leyes habidas y por haber en este mundo. Todas.

* * *

><p>Muuuuuuuuchas graciaaaaaaas por haberme motivado a escribir <strong>Pecados capitales<strong>, de verdad *-*. Os veo en los... ejem, reviews? :333 xdd


End file.
